Chasing Cars
by Ecchymose
Summary: One-Shot. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils ont un rêve commun, celui de la liberté. Ils vont partager cette liberté pendant 4,26 minutes. Drago&Hermione plus beaux et plus vrais que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Drago flânait au milieu des couloirs, comme une âme vagabonde, un esprit égaré cherchant son chemin. Il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas, il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait jamais à être éclairé dans cette nuit si sombre qu'était sa vie.

Il monta au cinquième étage, son instinct le guidant à travers le grand château, d'un pas léger et silencieux. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit. Il passa devant le mur qu'il reconnut comme l'entrée de la salle sur demande et entreprit de marcher trois fois devant pour pouvoir y entrer. Il pensa alors à l'un de ses souhaits les plus forts et ne fut pas surpris de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de la liberté. Parce que oui, Drago Malefoy voulait être libre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir éviter de se faire marquer, mais comment en portant le nom de Malefoy, pouvait-on espérer cela ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il n'avait pas choisi de devoir tuer Dumbledore, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Certain avait dit qu'il avait été lâche, et il avait été puni pour cela, mais en vérité, les paroles du grand sorcier l'avaient bouleversées. Parce qu'il avait eu raison, Drago ne voulait pas tuer, Drago voulait autre chose, il aurait souhaité ne pas être un Sang-Pur, et être rien qu'un instant insignifiant.

On ne se rendait pas compte combien il était dur d'être d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur. On avait des obligations, des codes, un honneur à respecter. On ne peut pas tout faire, tout dire, on n'est condamné enfant à une vie sans amour, sans bonheur, on ne choisit pas sa vie, pas ses amis, pas son futur, notre destin est déjà tout tracé bien avant que l'on sache parler. Et on ne peut rien n'y faire.

La porte apparut devant lui, grande et impressionnante et il la poussa doucement. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce et y découvrit un majestueux piano à queue qui y trônait. Voilà qu'elle était sa liberté de quelques minutes, le piano. Drago avait toujours adoré le piano, celui lui permettait de s'évader, d'exprimer les émotions, les sentiments dont il ne pouvait pas faire part autrement, son mal être par exemple ou même sa peur, son angoisse. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'objet de sa délivrance et s'assit avec précaution sur le tabouret qui lui faisait face. Il posa ensuite délicatement ses doigts sur le clavier et caressa chaque note avec la plus grande religiosité. Il souffla lentement et s'imagina jouer un moment. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué du piano, son père trouvait cela bien trop peu viril et digne d'un homme Malefoy. C'est sa mère qui l'avait poussé à faire du piano quand il était petit, il lui avait répondu qu'un homme n'était pas sensible et que cela n'était fait que pour les personnes sentimentales. Mais pour lui faire plaisir et lui montrer que cela ne lui faisait rien il avait pris un premier cours et même avant d'avoir fait sonner la première note, il sut que cela ferait à jamais parti de lui. Et aujourd'hui encore il ressentait cela, ce besoin qu'il le prenait tout entier.

Il mit alors ses mains en place et entama le morceau d'un premier accord. Tout lui revenait avec une facilité déconcertante, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, il jouait simplement. Les notes, les nuances et le rythme du morceau, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, cela lui venait ainsi comme si la mélodie était en lui. Et tout, tout ressortait et cela le soulageait à un point que même lui ne pouvait imaginer. Il se laissa emporter par la musique et s'envola loin, bien loin de tout cette vie, de toute cette souffrance continuelle. Il ne pensa plus rien d'autre qu'au son que le piano rendait et qui résonnait dans la salle avec brillance. Et lorsque l'apogée du morceau arriva il se sentit libre, tellement libre et bien qu'il se jura de ne jamais vivre sans cela. Le dernier accord conclut alors cette mélodie bienfaitrice, doux et magnifique. Drago soupira de bonheur, l'un des premiers de sa vie et sourit en reposant ses grandes mains, agiles et blanches, sur ses genoux. Ce jour marquait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle ère que rien au monde ne pourrait achever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione allait et venait à travers les nombreux couloirs et passages secrets que lui avaient montrés les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Harry qui grâce à la carte du Maraudeur connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche. Depuis qu'elle avait lancé le sortilège d'oubliette à ses parents, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'était de sa faute elle le savait, mais elle l'avait fait pour eux, pour leur sécurité et elle passait avant tout, même avant Hermione elle-même. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler lorsqu'elle pensait à eux car elle savait qu'eux, de là-bas, d'Australie ne se souvenaient même pas d'elle. Elle n'était plus personne pour eux, même pas une illustre inconnue. Elle s'en voulait, et paradoxalement elle s'en réjouissait. Quel monde étrange, quel monde cruel ! Mais rien ne changerait cela, c'était à nous, pauvres vivants de nous adapter. A nous de souffrir, à nous de pleurer puis de crever. Mince alors, n'y avait-il pas une part de bonheur ici-bas ? Nous pouvait-pas être heureux ? Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, car tous les moments passés avec ses deux meilleurs amis étaient les plus heureux qu'elle puisse vivre. Elle sourit mélancoliquement. Ils l'avaient laissée ici, alors qu'eux couraient après les Horcruxes. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle devait surveiller l'école, se faire petite et espionner. Elle était perdue, seule et désespérée. Mais rien ni personne n'y pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle devait continuer ainsi toujours aussi seule, toujours aussi délaissée et égarée dans cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie. Non, elle n'avait pas choisi de n'être qu'une Née-Impure, ni une sorcière non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas sa faute, autant elle reconnaissait ses erreurs malgré le fait qu'elles soient peu nombreuses et qu'elle avait peur de l'échec, mais cela, elle ne l'avait pas choisi elle ne supportait pas de souffrir à cause de cela. Elle sécha rageusement ses larmes. La colère ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas elle. Derrière ses airs de miss je-sais-tout, Hermione était une fille très douce bien que dotée d'un fort caractère, mais elle était très aimante et affectueuse. Elle ne supportait pas l'injustice et ne tolérait pas la violence. Mais la vie lui avait appris à être fort et insubmersible, alors elle gardait la tête haute, contenant ses émotions ne les laissant éclater que lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle soupira et se laissa porter par une douce mélodie, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre. Hermione aimait chanter, elle ne le faisait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à cette passion elle se laissait plonger dedans. Comme une dilettante... Elle ferma alors les yeux à moitié et se laissa bercer. Son esprit se perdit dans la pureté de la musique. Les mots sortaient sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, les paroles elle les connaissait comme si elle dictait sa propre prière, son propre vœu. Ses émotions passèrent par sa voix, ses cordes vocales vibrèrent encore et encore produisant des sons clairs et mélodieux. Elle en avait besoin. Elle se libérait, oui elle la trouvait cette liberté tant voulue. Elle échappait à ce monde, à sa routine quotidienne, à sa mélancolie et sa nostalgie. Elle perdit toute mesure des choses et son chant transperça le silence de la nuit. La beauté de sa voix atteignit le ciel et les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Ca y était, elle le touchait, l'extase, l'apogée. Sa voix monta en un crescendo contenu et beau. L'explosion était là, et elle était libératrice, elle était belle et fabuleuse. Elle était là, elle était libre ! Il y eu un silence, puis les derniers mots retentirent, comme un soupir, un murmure. La fin, la coda de sa prière. L'écho de ses mots resta quelques instants encore dans l'air voulant prolonger ce moment d'extase à l'état pur, puis s'évanouit dans la nuit noire et muette. Elle se tut et retint sa respiration, et aucun bruit ne vint rompre ce moment. Puis elle soupira de contentement et une larme dévala son visage. Elle se promit de revenir demain et d'être libre à nouveau. De rêver, de partir et de sourire encore une fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Il s'enfonça dans le noir de la salle, qui était seulement éclairée par l'éclat de la pleine lune dans le ciel et qui passait par l'un des fenêtres. Il s'avança et fit le même nombre de pas que depuis des jours. Cela était devenu son habitude, sa délivrance. Chaque nuit il se faufila dans les couloirs et venait se retrouver ici même. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment.

Elle passa une dernière devant le mur pensa à la chose dont elle avait besoin depuis quelques temps et qu'elle avait trouvée il y a peu. Elle poussa alors la porte et disparut dans la pièce qui était faite pour elle.

Il avait besoin d'espoir. Il était plus de minuit et il jouait encore et encore. Ne s'arrêtant que quelques secondes entre les morceaux. Il ne cherchait pas beaucoup, ils venaient comme ils venaient et c'était tout. Il était guidé par autre chose que lui-même.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue là spécialement. Les rayons de la lune diffusaient une faible lumière dans la pièce. Le silence était présent. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait maintenant qu'elle était ici.

Il avait entendu un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait voulu se cacher mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu une chevelure broussailleuse et désordonnée il avait abandonné l'idée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi après tout, mais cela lui avait paru dérisoire et inutile.

Elle coupa sa respiration un instant, ne sachant que faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger ne savait plus. Et c'était déstabilisant. Elle distingua une masse noire et se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle s'approcha alors doucement à pas feutrés.

Il vit son regard perdu, il la vit hésiter, puis s'approcher. Il comprit alors qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'un chemin. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il ne la détestait pas non plus. Mais toute son enfance on lui avait dicté qui aimer ou ne pas aimer et il avait obéit comme un idiot. En vérité il ne la connaissait pas et elle l'intriguait.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus une silhouette se formait. Une silhouette d'homme. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Elle s'arrêta alors, attendant une parole, un geste pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il la vit s'immobiliser et ne comprit pas ses intentions. Finalement elle devait être bien aussi perdue que lui. Elle avait besoin de lui d'une certaine manière. Il savait que s'il parlait elle le reconnaitrait et partirait mais étrangement il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait l'aider. Il n'était pas un Griffondor, gentil et serviable, courageux et sans peur, mais il fallait qu'il l'aide comme la musique l'avait aidé lui. Alors il sut.

L'homme ne dit rien, ne fit rien de plus qu'elle et elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé mais lorsque des notes brisèrent le silence de la salle et se sentit bizarrement soulagée. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle reconnut l'air et sourit.

Il jouait ce qu'il lui venait, il avait immédiatement pensé à cette chanson. Oui, elle correspondait parfaitement. Alors il jouait et les notes se répercutèrent sur les murs et emplirent la pièce de la belle et douce mélodie. Il fut surprit d'entendre des mots s'ajouter à ses notes et de voir combien sa voix allait parfaitement.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

La beauté de sa voix le surprit et il sourit. Il joua en pianissimo puis alors que les mots se succédaient il monta en mezzo. Tout était d'une fluidité et d'une concordance extraordinaire.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?

Les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge étaient si beaux et si clairs qu'ils transpercèrent la nuit. Ils éclairèrent l'obscurité qui avait pris place dans leurs vies. Les paroles étaient exactement ceux qu'elle voulait dire. C'était sa supplique.

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Il n'avait jamais vraiment mieux sut qui il était qu'en cet instant. Toutes ces phrases, ces idées incongrues qui s'étaient mélangées dans son esprit pendant toutes ces années reprenaient leurs places et leurs valeurs. Tout était bien plus clair désormais. Il avait été perdu, déboussolé, sans aucun repère, sans roc auquel se soutenir mais maintenant il émergeait.

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

Elle avait aimé, elle avait souffert, tout ceci dans un chaos surnaturel. Maintenant elle comprenait la valeur des sentiments, de ces émotions qu'elle ressentait ici et maintenant. C'était si limpide, si beau et resplendissant.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Il avait sa libération, sa véritable libération. Elle était sa voix, elle était ses mots, son timbre de voix. Elle était elle. Elle était sa lumière dans le noir. Elle était son Paradis. Elle était la vie.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, un petit chuchotement. Mais elle était si vraie. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait besoin que de cette mélodie, de la justesse de ses sons qui résonnaient. Elle n'avait besoin que de lui.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Ses doigts parcouraient le clavier, enfonçaient les touches en forte, c'était l'apothéose. Et la voix d'Hermione montait en force vers les aigus. Il la trouvait belle. Tout simplement pure et belle.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Elle le regarda et il la regarda. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, la musique et la voix ensemble, se percutant, s'unissant. Ils étaient la liberté de l'autre, la voie de l'autre. Et ils savaient qu'il en serait ainsi à jamais. Il y eut un arrêt, une seconde où plus rien ne sonna, ni les mots ni les notes et puis ils reprirent.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

La voix d'Hermione se brisa alors que les marteaux tapaient doucement sur les cordes. Drago fit le dernier accord, les dernières notes emplirent la pièce tandis que la voix faiblissait lentement. Il sut alors qu'au lieu de la sauver elle, il s'était sauvé lui aussi, mais c'est elle qui l'avait fait. Elle était son antidote. Elle lui sourit presque tendrement et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre pareillement.

Elle vit le sourire qu'il lui rendit et son regard se fit plus doux. C'était un merci. Ses yeux bleus aigue marine brillèrent d'une nouvelle étincelle. Une étincelle comme une promesse, un espoir et la liberté tant recherchée. Alors elle tendit son bras doucement vers lui et après quelques secondes il se leva, s'approcha lentement et pencha la tête vers elle. Son sourire s'effaça et il posa sur elle un regard plein de sérieux et de vérité. Puis dans un mouvement rapide et non anticipé ni par l'un ni par l'autre, attrapa sa main et la plaque tendrement contre elle. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils ne se lâcheraient plus jamais. Ils étaient soudés, soudés par cet espoir qu'il donnait à l'autre et par ce bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé durant cette chanson. Et c'était à eux désormais de la rendre éternelle.


End file.
